(Adapted from applicant's abstract) The goal of this training program is to provide laboratory research training for physician (M.D. and M.D./Ph.D.) and Ph.D. postdoctoral scientists in vascular biology, in preparation for careers as independent investigators in blood vessel biology-related disciplines. Selection of trainees will be based on a demonstrated commitment to vascular biology and strong prior research experience or potential of same. Future physician-scientists are major targets for this training program. Three years of support, per trainee, are requested, for three postdoctoral fellows in the first year of the program. The Molecular Cardiobiology Unit at Yale School of Medicine's Boyer Center for Molecular Medicine, and the Cardiovascular Medicine Division of Internal Medicine, will be the central foundations for the Program. However, because vascular biology pervades wide areas of clinical medicine and basic biologic research, the program will interact with multiple clinical and basic science departments. Testimonies to that are the departmental affiliations of the primary participating faculty, which include Internal Medicine (Pulmonary and Cardiovascular Medicine), Pathology, Genetics, Immunobiology, Physiology and Biology. The interdepartmental vascular research community at Yale will coalesce through this training program and provide research opportunities in the following area: 1) molecular determinants and consequences of leukocyte-endothelial cell interactions: 2) regulation of vascular apoptotic and anti-apoptotic signals; 3) effects of coagulation proteins on vascular cell activation and injury; 4) the role of cytokines and membrane receptors in anti-endothelial alloresponses; 5) in vivo vascular gene delivery in allo- and xenograft models; 6) regulation of cytoprotective genes in vascular cells in response to hypoxia; 7) use of genetic methods to evaluate G protein-mediated signal transduction in eukaryotes; 8) vascular cell integrin biology, both control of adhesion and molecular consequences of engagement; 9) use of chemical genetic approaches to study anti-angiogenic compounds; 10) identification and mapping of genes that contribute to the development of vascular disease in humans, through molecular genetic techniques; 11) microcirculatory analysis of neurohumoral and cell coupling mechanisms which control vasomotion; and 12) regulation of endothelial nitric oxide release in normal physiology and disease. This broad base of vascular research underscores the strength and breadth of vascular biology at the Yale School of Medicine, and highlights the numerous research opportunities for postdoctoral trainees. A strong educational curriculum will be provided, including didactic courses specifically for postdoctoral fellows, courses within the graduate school, as well as both program-based and multi departmental research seminars and journal clubs. Progress will be monitored through several mechanisms, including individual trainee progress committees.